


Cackle Cackle

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [10]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Hahaha! Strong language use in this so kiddos don't repeat at church!.... Unless..?
Relationships: Leslie Meyers/Terrance Mephesto
Series: Only A Few Months [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 2





	Cackle Cackle

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha! Strong language use in this so kiddos don't repeat at church!.... Unless..?

" You actual morons!" I winced as she screamed at us, Damien just sighed and rolled his eyes. " Why do you think he keeps himself cooped up in his lab all the time!? Because you guys are NEANDERTHALS!!!!" I didn't like Leslie when she's angry she just sounds so... Angry? Usually Leslie has a sweet, yet monotonous voice. This one is harsh and makes you feel like your mother disowned you... For the second time.....

" He not dead! Well uh, we don't know that yet..." Damien tried to make her feel better but he's a buffoon. " Listen it isn't our fault you stupid boyfriend or whatever, went against a man way stronger than him! And I thought he was some kinda' Einstein." Damien scuffed.

" He is! Which is why I'm confused on why he's conked out on a hospital bed! When I get there I'll- I should keep an eye on the road." Even through a phone she was scary.

" Sorry you have to come all this way out... We just need someone with his personal information to get him in. I should know it but I don't." I try and speak kindly, she has to drive across the state, in awful traffic, early in the morning. It's no surprise she's in a bad mood. Which I didn't even know robots had. Fascinating.

" Mhm no worries Phillip just- GET OFF THE ROAD!- make sure he isn't dead." Leslie's camera was connected to a holder in her car, you could see the anger in her eyes time she passed a street-lamp. " If he is I swear to God..."

" Dead?! Why, I doubt he's dead Leslie... I hope.... It was only a minor-"

" Major-" Damien added.

" -MAJOR bump to the head! It's highly unlikely he's going to, say, die.... Right?!" My voice peaks, I try not to stutter, in all honesty I am scared. But there's no way he could die from just that? Huh? He's survived nuclear explosions, poison, and more, a goose-egg won't kill him!

" Sorry guys, I have to focus on the road, I'll be there in a hour." She hangs up on the call, and I put my phone away.  
I sigh and look at my feet hanging my head as low as it will go. Damien sits next to me and pats my back. This man spreads his legs like the day is long but whatever.

" Phillip, he could die"

" What?"

" I've seen a lot of deaths, and some don't end so well, a simple sniff of a marker can kill ya'. No doubt bein' slammed against hard surfaces. His brains coulda' been toggled around, something bad is going to happen to him, and death is a big option." Damien leans against me and rubs my back. His reassurance is unique to say the least.

" Are you implying he could be dead?! Damien you don't get it, he wasn't hit that hard, barely any damage at all really-" Damien cupped his hand over my mouth.

" Hun I know you want and or think everything is going to be OK and happy but it might not always be that. People die and that's that, I of all people should know that. It's hard but he could be dead." I pout at Damien and maybe cry a little, he hugs me close. " They'll have the report on Terrance soon."

And so they did.

\-------------------

A few hours passed, Leslie came an got Terrance all signed in, and we waited, for hours, until it was about 7 p.m. Damien was asleep when the doctor came out, it wasn't good. He was in a coma. Not good, not to mention something in his brain was wrong.

Damien's phone rang, but he was asleep so I took it from his pocket and answered. " Hello? Who's this?"

" Damien? Is that you?"

" No this is Phillip Pirrup, Damien isn't here, may I ask who's calling?"

" Phillip! Hey!"

He was calling?!?! He never calls this can't be good! It's probably something real bad, real real baaad!

" O-Oh Hello sir, what are you calling for.... Sir.... Ahaha..HAAaAaaa...." I sweat and shiver, my eyes wide open, I look over to Leslie, she looks so perplexed and disgusted at my minor heart-attack.

" Sir?! Pip-Pip boy! Don't so formal you can call me Mr. Thorn! Or just Satan, but saying that out loud may sound weird... And I'm just calling because some dude is in here screaming your guys' names in an agry rage, I don't know who he is, but he's suuuper loud and my minions need SLEEP."

I almost drop the phone.

" Bloody Terrance is dead?! Oi, man you're jokin' right?!"

Leslie's head perks up and gets angry, Damien mumbles something illegible. " I-I mean, heyyyy, Pops-In-Law what's uh..." I look over to Leslie and smile crookedly. " What's poppin'?!"

" Uh-huh, Phil I'd say you have a fever but I can't feel heat so you better check, get Damien and make this dude get out..... Shit he has a potions- DON'T GUZZLE IT--" And he cut off.

" Phillip Pirrup." Leslie stood up and hovered over me. " If you don't tell me who was on that phone and what he said I'll kill you before Stan can." She twitching and frowning, yet seems so calm and adjusted.

" AHAHAHAHA WELL YOU SEE-"


End file.
